1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of bathtubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability search revealed the following U.S. patents: Mullet U.S. Pat. No. 2,255,893; Boone U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,725; Casalini U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,666; Drain U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,467; Queen U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,821; Compton U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,118; and Moran U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,018. None of the above patents show or suggest applicant's bathtub. As a matter of fact, most of the above patents pertain to compartment showers or cabinets for bathing. Additionally, even though most of the above patents include a seat to accommodate the user in a comfortable sitting position, only U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,714,725 and 3,604,018 disclose structure which enables the user to be partially submerged while sitting on the seat. However, the well of U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,725 has an opening which the user may pass through and which is closed by a door which is watertight when in the closed position, i.e., the well may only be filled to the desired level subsequent to the user's getting into the cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,018 includes a revolving drum which has an opening leading into a seat. The invalid may sit on the seat within the drum part, and the drum may be rotated until the open segment faces the open side of the fixed part of the bathtub. The seat may then be lowered to the bottom of the tub or to any desired intermediate level. Certain disadvantages are inherent in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,714,725 and 3,604,018: First, in both U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,714,725 and 3,604,018, the possibility of water leaking past the closure is ever present and/or inevitable after prolonged usage. Second, the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,018 is rather complex and the probability of a malfunction is extremely high. Third, the cost of the bathtub disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,018 probably would be high and would adversely affect the demand for a bathtub of this type. Fourth, certain structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,018 is electrically operated which presents to the user the hazard of getting shocked.